Push!
by Eris Dea Disaccordo
Summary: The birds didn't plan for them, but they happened anyway...Smut inside...Fluffy scenes included...


* * *

**Push!  
by: Eris Dea Disaccordo **

* * *

This was it, the moment of truth. Raven closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, finding her center. Bleach and toilet cleanser entered her nostrils, irritating her nose. But she held ignored the urge to show her irritation, burying it beneath the peaceful feeling that had begun to surface within her. When she was ready, she calmly lifted the test to where she knew the light to be, and opened her eyes. She gasped and dropped it promptly in shock, all sense of her previous calm gone. A whirlwind of thoughts rushed through her mind, but one in particular stood out. 

_Oh, Azar…I'm gonna be a mom…_

Cyborg was going to kill her for being so careless; Starfire was going to be so ecstatic; and Beastboy was… well, she didn't really have to tell him, since he had actually been the one to tell her. It was her leader she had to worry about. How would Robin, the Boy Wonder, and protégée of the Dark Knight of Gotham City, take the news? She started for the door, wanting to tell him at once, pour her heart out to him, and just cry as he held her gently, but then paused, her hand on the knob.

No. She would make sure it was true before she said anything else to anyone, although she didn't really doubt the accuracy of Beastboy's sense of smell. Raven pulled her hand away from the door and leaned back onto the cool tile walls of the bathroom, eyes closing, thinking deeply. She would have to call in an outside favor, as to avoid Cyborg's brotherly concern and the questions he was sure to ask.

_Don't hesitate to call if you need any help, Raven. About anything, and everything… It's what friends do, after all._

His voice came ringing into her ear, like a sign from above, if she seriously believed in Christian religion. Raven straightened, fixing her appearance. _Yes,_ she thought, calling forth her Courage, _it was time to call in a favor, all right._ She picked up the test and, collecting the box and instruction manual, headed for her room. Passing by the main room, she walked determinedly to the elevator, but was suddenly distracted by the scent of waffles. _Strawberry waffles,_ she corrected herself, her mouth watering. _Oh, gods, the cravings again!_ She tried, she really did try, but the lure of Cyborg's delicious cooking was enough to sway her. _All right then._ Her priorities were straight and clear.

_Waffles first._

_

* * *

_The door couldn't have opened any faster.

"Garth," Raven greeted, allowing the grinning Atlantian to envelope her in a hug. He suddenly pulled back, studying her body intently, and Raven sighed. "Yes, I think I'm pregnant. That's actually why I called to you for help." He grinned widely at her again, and crushed her to him once more, causing her to let out a muffled 'Oof!'.

"Raven, that's amazing!" he said, grabbing her bags as he led Raven further into their Tower. "Roy's gonna flip when he finds out!"

"I haven't told anyone yet, although Gar knows," she informed him, following him into the guest room. Aqualad nodded, his hair moving with his head.

"Makes sense," he said, thinking out loud. "His heightened sense of smell would be able to sniff out a new scent in you." Raven nodded. She knew this already. "So, what do I do?" he asked her, placing her bag on the bed. Looking at her closely, he saw the dark circles under her eyes and the thin stature of her body. Her slender fingers pushed back the strands of violet hair that had fallen from her ponytail.

"I need a check-up, but I don't want Victor to know about it just yet. That's why I came here. I just want to make sure everything's fine with us." Aqualad grinned at her for the third time that day, and Raven instantly knew that he'd be doing that for a while.

"Anything for you, Raven," he said to her sincerely, and Raven smiled at him, thankful for having such an understanding friend. She didn't know anyone else who'd help her so quickly, except for her family back at her own Tower. "Come on, let's start this now. The sooner you know, the faster you can decide what to do."

Raven followed him to the Med Bay, praying to every deity she knew that everything would be okay.

* * *

"_Raven_!" Everyone heard the panicked voice of Beastboy, and turned to see the aforementioned sorceress create a shield, just in time to block a streak of light that was aimed at her stomach. The Titans flew into action, leaving Johnny Rancid in the hands of Jump City Police to aid their comrade in battle. Dr. Light had appeared out of nowhere, attacking the demoness while she was distracted, looking at Robin, or more specifically, eyeing his lean shoulders. Raven staggered back in surprise. She had not conjured this shield, but the thought faded as another came to her. _He almost hurt my baby!_ Rage came to her immediately, and this time, she let her darker side control her. 

"_You,_" she snarled, raising a clawed hand in his direction, her eyes flashing red. Immediately, the villain was encased in black energy. The others were surprised at the unexpected outburst from the violet-haired Titan. Dr. Light trembled at the sight of her Rage. _Maybe attacking her wasn't such a good idea,_ he thought to himself, trying not to wet his pants. "_You've tested my patience for the last time,_" she hissed, pulling him to her, eyes flaring a bright red color. He yelped in fear as her cloak began to sway on it's own, black tendrils of energy whipping out from underneath.

"No! No! Please! Let me go! Let me go! I'm sorry! _Please_!" he cried, terrified. He still remembered the last time he had gone into the dark folds of the demoness' cloak. It would forever be imprinted in his mind, haunting him in his nightmares for as long as he stayed in this world. Raven grinned at his fright, savoring the fear he emitted. He'd almost hurt her baby. He'd pay for even trying.

Her lips curved in an evil smile. "_Tough._"

"Raven!"

She snapped back into place, wrestling her Rage away for the time being. Giving a quick glance at her friends, she saw them looking at her worriedly, Robin even more so. Turning back to the idiot in her clutches, she growled and threw him forcefully beside Johnny Rancid, hearing his bones collide with the metal wall in a disgusting crack, and shut the doors to the police's transport vehicle, feeling a bit better now that she'd hurt him in some way. "You okay?" Beastboy asked as he approached her, concern in his features. Raven sighed and watched Robin as he hurriedly reported what happened to the police, feeling his urgency to be at her side.

"He was aiming at my stomach, Gar…" she confessed softly, making Beastboy's eyes widen. "I just… lost it."

"Does that mean you're…?" Raven gave him a small smile. "_Sweet_!" he cried, jumping excitedly, attracting the other approaching Titans' attention. "Can I please be Godfather? Please, please, please?" he begged, going on one knee. Raven laughed at his antics, knowing his intentions. He was trying to put Rage into the very back of her mind, and Happy in front. He was succeeding.

"I don't know… You _are_ pretty immature," she taunted, lips still curved into a smirk. Beastboy grinned at her, waggling his eyebrows at her.

"Come on, Rae…You know you love me… _Ouch_!"

"Lay off my girl," Robin said to him, pulling him away from Raven. Cyborg laughed at the changeling as he rubbed the spot Robin had injured. "You okay?" the masked leader asked her. Raven nodded at him, giving him a small smile. "Alright, Titans, let's get dinner."

Raven stopped them. "I'll go on home first. I need to get back to a potion I'm making." Robin nodded, and caressed her hand ever so slightly. He sent a wave of love through their bond, and Raven reciprocated, before flying off to the Tower.

The others headed for the T-car, Starfire floating ahead of them. She suddenly squealed as a couple walked by. "Excuse me, friend," she said, landing next to them, "But are you to have a child?" The couple blushed.

"Uh, yeah," the guy answered nervously, although pride was evident in his voice. "Yeah, we're pregnant. Well, she's pregnant, not me, I mean-"

"Splendid!" Starfire exclaimed, clapping her hands. She reached out a hand to the bulge on the girl's stomach. "May I?" she asked, a hopeful expression on her face that no one could say 'no' to. The girl smiled at her and motioned for her to go ahead. Starfire pressed a hand to the bump and grinned widely. "Wonderful! Just-" She cut herself off, gasping as she tore her hand away. "What was that?" she asked, worried.

The girl laughed. "The baby kicked," she answered, still chuckling.

Starfire pouted sadly. "Why did the baby kick me? Does the baby not like me?"

Cyborg shook his head. "No Star, that's just what a baby does. Sometimes a baby kicks to let you know that he or she is there. It's normal for them," he said, trying to explain in the simplest way so that Starfire could understand. Robin gave his two cents in as well.

"It could also be the baby's way of saying 'hello' to you."

Starfire's eyes widened in understanding and delight. "I understand," she told him, smiling once again. She turned to the girl. "Thank you for letting your baby kick my hand," she said, and everyone around her chuckled.

* * *

"Brought you some fried rice," Robin sang out as he entered Raven's room. Well, technically, it was _their_ room now. Robin rarely slept in his own room anymore, and was considering moving permanently into his lover's room. He could always have his room converted into a guest room for Speedy or Aqualad or Bumble Bee when they came over. The Dark Knight's protégé stopped walking at the sight before him. Raven had the sheets tangled around her body, exposing and hiding her at the same time. Robin smiled softly at the scene. She looked so serene and innocent at the moment, and his heart swelled at the sudden rush of love he felt. He loved her so very much. He'd risk everything for her. She was his life, and without her, he wouldn't be complete. She must have been disturbed by the onslaught of emotions that he'd felt, because she stirred, shifting the blankets and exposing more flesh for him to see. 

"Richard," she called out, blinking away sleep as she rolled onto her side. He came to her, sitting beside her and placing a kiss on her temple. She made a sound of contentment, burrowing her cheek into her pillow.

"Nuh-uh, Rae," he chastised her, rubbing her arms to rouse her once more. "Food's ready. You have to eat." She sighed, taking his hand and tangling their fingers together.

"Why don't we just stay here and sleep?" she asked, yawning all of a sudden. Robin frowned.

"Feeling down?" he asked, placing his free hand on her forehead. "You don't have a fever."

"No, I'm just tired," she replied, making herself comfortable again. Robin tsked, pulling her up. "No, don't," she moaned, bringing her weight down.

"Yes, do," Robin countered, smiling as he pulled her completely out of bed. He brought her to the closet and pulled out one of his shirts and a pair of her own shorts. "Now," he said as he offered her the clothes, "Do I have to change you myself?" Raven folded her arms and gave his a defiant look, and it took all of his willpower not to drag her back in bed. She just looked so sexy like that, naked and glaring. "Don't tempt me like that." Raven scoffed and rolled her eyes, but grabbed the clothes and pulled them on, before heading out of the room. Robin blinked at the sudden mood swing, and tensed at the term. _Mood swing?_ _Oh, shit…_ The memory of the expecting couple flitted through his mind, and he shut his eyes tightly in frustration. _That's why she's been so different this past week. And why she's tired after battles, and why she's learning how to cook…_ The sound of the bubbling potion she was making attracted his attention. Peeking in, he found a thick, ugly brown-green colored substance cooking on a small black flame. _What the hell is this stuff?_ His eyes widened suddenly at a thought. _Is she aborting it? Is that why she hasn't told me? The mood swings started last week, and she's become tired since that battle with the Hive… She must know she's pregnant by now. _

"Hey, Rich," Beastboy's voice interrupted his thinking. "Your Chow Mien is getting cold."

"Yeah," he said after a few moments of silence. "Coming."

* * *

"How 'bout Carrie?" Raven shot him a dry look. Beastboy raised his hands in surrender, his green fingers clutching a black game controller. "It was only a suggestion, I wasn't being serious." 

"Good."

Raven had just finished telling him of the sudden power drain she experienced the night prior to the attack, and about the sudden appearance of the shield that had protected her during Dr. Light's attack. Beastboy had amazingly come up with a theory for it: That the baby had some control to her powers while inside her womb. The dark bird had stared at him for a good few minutes, before admitting that it was a plausible, probable and possible idea.

They were quiet for a while, when Beastboy suddenly spoke up again. "How about Aurora?" Raven smiled briefly at the name, and scribbled it down on the small notebook in her hand. Beastboy congratulated himself on his third contribution. "How 'bout boys names now?"

"One more name, and we'll try boys next." They rifled through their thoughts once more. "Emera," Raven said, scribbling it down.

"Why Emera?" Beastboy asked.

Raven shrugged. "It means 'swift' in Gaelic language. And it was an Irish name that meant 'a woman who possesses the six gifts of womanhood: beauty, voice, speech, needlework, wisdom and chastity."

"Recipe for the perfect woman," Beastboy said, nodding his head in agreement. Raven smiled once more. Beastboy grinned back at her, rubbing his hands together. "Now, for boys…"

* * *

"Like that?" 

All he received was a whimper, and he looked up to see her biting her lower lip as she looked at him with glazed eyes. Groaning at the sight, he delved his fingers deeper, hooking them and rubbing the spongy spot he found in her passage. She bucked her hips, nails digging into the back of his neck as she gave a cry of satisfaction. He bent his head back down, toying with her clit once more, stimulating her to the edge, only to pull back before she fell into bliss. "Richard!" she growled, frustrated at his lack of generosity. He gave her 'The Smile', and her body temperature skyrocketed as she felt his lust through their bond. "Oh, gods, you know I hate begging." He remained seated where he was, and when his tongue darted out to lick at his lips, she rose and tackled him, straddling him as she ravaged his lips unceasingly.

Holding her hips firmly, he brushed the tip of his cock against her nether lips, and she moaned, moving to sheath him inside her, but he moved down the bed, taking a pebbled nipple into his mouth, sucking hard. She was fighting to bring him inside her, to fill her up and sate her hunger, but he refused to let her do so. He flipped them over, with him on top once more, and brushed against her once more, teasing her. Then, without warning, he thrust inside, gasping at the sensation of being in her. He would never tire of having her, warm and willing. "Raven."

"I need you," she cried, bucking her hips, and he let go of his control, entering her hard and fast. She took it in stride, moving with him, kissing him, whispering the dirtiest words she could think of, at this time, in his ear. "You should've tied me to the bed," she teased, gasping as he angled her hips up and surged into her powerfully, "with my legs open for you to see me _dripping_ _wet_. Oh, gods, _yes! Like that!_"

"Fuck…_Raven_…" He came, moments after she did, feeling her milking him dry. "Oh, God…Raven." He rolled them over, yet again, and pulled her close to him. He caught his breath, then kissed the woman in his arms. "You're amazing," he told her, grinning at the cute blush that tinged her cheeks. "And I _would_ like to tie you up sometime." Raven chuckled.

"Couldn't hold back anymore, huh?" she asked, smirking.

"Nope," he told her honestly, his emerald eyes darkening at the mental picture of her spread before him, naked and wet for him. Feeling him stiffening once more, Raven smiled to herself. Feeling energized all of a sudden, she sat up and gave him her sexiest smile, before taking him in her hand, and flicking her tongue against him. He groaned, trying to stop her. "No, Rae, I want…" Whatever he was going to say was cut off when she took him into her mouth, all eight and a half inches. He gasped. She'd never done this to him before. She began to hum a tune, and he jerked at the wonderful vibrations that came from her throat, gasping at the pleasure that flooded him. Soon, it was he who was whimpering, begging her to let him come. She had formed a cock ring around him with her powers, and much as he wanted to, he couldn't achieve the release that he needed. "Raven…_Please_…" She pulled away from him, and Robin whimpered at the loss of contact. She waited a few moments before releasing her powers, leaving him unsated and incredibly horny. He blinked, and found the most erotic scene in front of him. Raven, with a devilish glint in her eye, had spread her legs open for him, letting him see her, _dripping wet_. "Oh, God…" He was almost afraid to touch her.

Almost.

* * *

"What got you so hot all of a sudden?" 

Raven shrugged, burrowing deeper into his pillow. _My hormones have started to show, making me really want to have sex every time I see you. But you don't really want to know that_, she thought, closing her eyes in shame. How could she have been so wanton with him? He was always the one to initiate their couplings. He was suspicious now, and she knew it.

Robin frowned. She still wouldn't tell him. The potion she had been making was bubbling in the corner, and every time she touched the damn pot, his could feel his heart almost stop, fearing the day she'd drink it. "I've been meaning to ask you," he said, an idea striking him. Raven turned her body to him, silently egging him to continue. "What are you making over there?" He felt her tense up, her eyes darting to the cauldron.

"A potion," she answered evasively. "I already told you that."

"Yeah, but what _kind_ of potion?" he asked, sitting up to look at her. "Is that like a healing potion?"

"Not really," she said, getting off the bed and approaching the cauldron. He panicked. _Is she going to drink it **now**? In front of me? Without telling me about our baby?_ He thought, the questions racing through his mind. "Actually," she continued, ladling some of the now-blue liquid into a glass. "It's a protection potion." Raven made her way back to the bed, sipping the concoction lightly. "Want some?"

"Protection potion?" he asked, a bit dazed. _So she's not aborting the baby?_ "What for?"

Raven shrugged. "Just felt like it. I already gave some to Vic and Gar, since their part-human like me." Raven started, suddenly flooded with immense relief. _Why is he relieved?_ She pondered. She placed the glass on her bedside table. "Okay, what's wrong? And don't even tell me 'nothing's wrong'. Something _is_ wrong." He stared back at her, biting his lip in contemplation. "I won't get angry," she told him, "And even if I did, you know it wouldn't be for long."

Robin sighed. He pulled her to him, keeping her in his arms, as he looked her straight in the eye. "Why haven't you told me that you're pregnant?" He saw the surprise, the hesitation, and the fear that sprouted in her violet orbs.

"H-how?" she sputtered, confused. "I made sure that you didn't suspect _anything_…"

"I studied with the best detective in the world, Rae," he reminded her. "And besides, even an idiot could tell you get real tired after our battles, and your tongue twister a while ago helped my theory." He found it cute that she could blush in a situation like this. "You're becoming hormonal. Am I correct?" She nodded, feeling disappointed.

"I was planning to tell you on your birthday," she confessed, licking her lips nervously. "Along with the sex of the baby… I can't know until the sixth week." Seeing the inquiring look on his face, she continued. "Azarathian trait. We carry faster than ordinary humans. And adding to the fact that I'm half-demon, my due date is then sometime between late August and early September."

"Four months?" he asked, pleasantly surprised. "I'm gonna be a dad in four months?"

Raven nodded. "If everything goes right, then yes, four months." He grinned down at her, and she smiled back in relief, glad that he wasn't turning away from her, from them.

He touched her abdomen, stoking the flesh gently. "When did we…?"

"You remember that time Roy got a little cozy with me?" she asked, and his eyes darkened at the remembrance. She chuckled and, with a naughty smirk on her face, straddled him, trapping his member between her thighs and effectively arousing him once more. "Well," she drawled, moving above him slowly, "You got a bit… _aggressive, _with me that time, and I forgot to put a contraceptive charm on me." He grabbed her hips, impaling himself into her, drawing a gasp from her as she her head fell back. He scratched her back hard, making her purr her approval at his roughness.

"As aggressive as this?" His movements were as harsh as he had been when he had gotten her pregnant. "Would you like me to tie you up now?" he asked, biting her throat as she moaned, the vibrations traveling through his tongue as he licked the wound.

"Oh, gods, _yes_…"

* * *

"Glorious!" 

She was only spared from the suffocating hug that Starfire gave everyone when Bumble Bee chastised her. "No more large hugs, Kori, you could squish the baby," she said, pulling her back gently. Well, as gently as she could be without having to pull the alien back with all her might. Starfire gasped.

"I could squish it?" she asked, horrified. She backed away from Raven quickly, careful not to come near her.

Raven rolled her eyes. "No, Kori, Karen's just joking," she told her still-naive friend. "You _could_, but you _won't_. Right?" Starfire nodded her head slowly, still not coming near the violet-haired witch. "Starfire, if you do not give me a hug this instant, you are not going to be a Godmother of my baby." The alien's green eyes light up.

"I am to be a guardian of your child?" she asked happily. When Raven nodded, she squealed and trapped Raven in a careful hug. "Oh, Friend Raven, I am most delighted!" She pulled back, setting Raven down onto the bench gently. Giving her friend a mischievous grin, she added, "You might regret making me a Godmother, Friend Raven, for I will surely waste your child into rot."

"I don't mind," Raven said, smoothing her cloak as to avoid wrinkles. Starfire giggled, and began to blab about children's clothes and fashion. Bumble Bee nodded to the dark bird with a happy smile.

"I'd be glad to," she said, catching onto what Raven had said.

"Thanks, Karen," Raven said, and turned to the redheaded alien.

"…We must go to the infant's section in the department store," Starfire concluded; ready to drag the two girls away from the food court. Their communicators rang, to Raven's relief, and Speedy's face appeared in their screens. "Hello, Roy."

"Hey girls, get back over here, would ya? We got a surprise for you…"

* * *

"SURPRISE!" 

Several equipment burst with black energy when Raven lost control of her emotions for a few moments. Starfire and Bumble Bee were grinning widely at her, and the boys were all equally pleased with her reaction. The room had been decorated with white and dark blue, curtains draped over every wall. Balloons were found around the floor, some were floating on the ceiling as well. Raven's favorite dishes were laid out on the island counter, with blue plates and silverware on one side. Hanging from the ceiling was a banner that said: **Raven's First Baby Shower**. Raven said the first thing that came to her mind. "_First Baby Shower_?" she quoted, facing her boyfriend. "Why? How many are you planning on having me carry?"

To everyone's amusement, Robin blushed. "I- Well, I- don't really know…" he stammered, taken off guard by the question. Mas and Menos laughed heartily at him, along with the rest of the people in the room. "I haven't really thought about it." _Liar. You so **have** thought about it._

Raven smiled, wrapping her arms around Beastboy. "Thank you so much," she said, releasing him. "It was really thoughtful of you." Beastboy shrugged, blushing in embarrassment of having been caught. Cyborg pushed him aside.

"Whaddabout me, Dark Girl?" he pouted. "Don't ya big brotha get a hug for his efforts?" Raven laughed, catching the black teen in a hug.

"Hey baby," Speedy flirted, winking at her. Anything else he was going to say was cut off when Aqualad, taking a leaf out of Cyborg's book, pushed the archer aside to land beside the grouchy changeling.

"Congratulations, Raven," he said, engulfing her into a brotherly hug. "You feel really peaceful right now," he commented as he let go.

"Yeah," Raven said, nodding slightly, a slight smile on her lips as her eyes caught Robin's green ones, "I am."

"Glorious! We may 'get the party started' now, yes?"

* * *

He had decided. 

He loved slow dancing with Raven. They just moved so well with each other, it was hard to miss the energy between them. Their room was filled with soft music, setting the mood just right. "I've been meaning to ask you something," he whispered, bending slightly to reach her ear.

Raven turned her head up to look at him. "What?" Her answer was the box he placed in her hand. She could swear that her heart had stopped beating in that moment, as she stared down at the small box in her hand. His hand came over hers, opening the box for her, revealing a diamond ring, set in a thin silver band. _Oh, Gods…_ "Richard…"

"Raven Roth, you are the most _amazing_ woman I've ever had the honor of meeting," he said, holding her as they stood near the middle of the room. "I've dreamed of this day often," he confessed, emerald eyes bright with hope, "Ever since you let me in and allowed me the pleasure of seeing the real you, the whole Raven, the one who suffers, the one who longed for love. And I was humbled by the tasks that you've had to go through. You deserve more than me. But, God, Rae," he said, running a hand through his hair. "I need you. I love you – I'm _in_ love with you… I can't remember ever thinking of a life without you in it. I…" He sighed. _Ah, fuck the speech._ He pulled her to him, and kissed her, pouring all his emotions into their bond. He heard a few items explode from far away, but paid it no mind as he pulled back. "Marry me?"

Raven couldn't speak even if she tried. She sobbed, wrapping her arms around his neck and nodded, her Happy emotion overruling every other feeling that she could have in that moment. Except Love, who could be seen jumping and hugging Happy, giggling madly at the situation. Robin closed his eyes in relief and slipped the ring onto her finger. He nuzzled her neck lovingly, holding her tightly to him as he laughed away his fear of rejection. As if he had anything to fear. "I love you so much," Raven said, through her tears, laughing along with him. She gripped his shirt, as if afraid it was all a dream. "I don't want to lose you…ever."

"You won't," he said, turning her head for a kiss, "I promise."

* * *

It was an impossible feat, to look so perfect, but Raven pulled it off. Her dark blue gown trailed behind her as she walked up to her beloved, her dark violet hair flowing in the breeze. Robin thought he'd never seen a more beautiful bride, and he was probably right. The light of the setting sun had given her a holy glow, her steps were sure and her eyes shined with a happiness that only a woman to be married could possess. His gaze fell to her stomach, where a small bulge could now be seen. His heart swelled, knowing that in only two and a half months, he would be a father to a baby girl. 

They'd gotten married in Wayne Manor, at the insistence of Bruce himself. The gardens had been decorated in blues and reds, the couple completely disregarding the traditional white colors. After all, their lives were not normal, and they knew that their child would not be normal, so thus, their wedding would not be normal. Robin had donned a black tux, with a royal blue vest underneath. The rest of the Titans were present, as well as the original Justice League, and the other honorary Titans. Starfire and Bumble Bee were the maids of honor, as Cyborg and Beastboy were the best men.

Raven's brother came as well, unexpected as it was. Everyone thought that the demon was there to wreak havoc on the couples' special day, but to their surprise, Cray stepped forward to catch his baby sister into a bear hug. Raven was only too happy to reciprocate, laughing as she introduced her fiancée to her eldest brother. The pale-skinned man grinned at him and gave him the usual warning; only Robin actually _had_ to be afraid, as Raven's brother was a half-demon who possessed powers similar to his sister's. Cray was the one to walk her down the isle and give her away, shaking Robin's hand amiably.

"_Do you, Richard Grayson, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife until death do you part?"_

_His emerald orbs stared into her violet ones, love and sincerity present in their depths. "I do."_

"_And do you, Raven Roth, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband until death do you part?"_

_She looked back into his gaze, and said, "I do." The priest looked upon her with a smile present on his kind face._

"_Then I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride," he told Robin, who gladly took his wife into his arms and brought their lips together._ They'd laughed, still holding onto each other, and looked to their guests. Raven didn't see her brother again that day, but she was happy to know that he had been there, that he'd given her his blessings.

"Can't find him, huh?" Raven turned to see her husband walk into the room. Her husband. _Gods, I'll never get tired of calling him that. My husband. Mine._

"Nope. It's just like him anyway. They always do this to me," she told him, hugging herself as she faced the balcony. Warm, firm hands pulled her back, and she turned in his embrace.

"You never told me you had siblings," he said inquiringly, and she shrugged.

"Just brothers, the lot of them. I know of 12. They were the best in Trigon's eyes, and so he claimed they were his favorites. I am his only daughter." Robin pulled her into his arms.

"I love you, Raven Roth of Azarath, daughter of Trigon and Arella, mother of my child." She smiled at that.

"Did you have to say it so completely?" she teased, her eyes bright.

Robin nodded fervently. "Oh, yes," he confirmed, "I wouldn't want anyone to make a mistake and assume another Raven Roth to be the woman who has my heart." Raven rolled her eyes, and he swept down to capture her lips with his. "I love you, Rae" he reiterated. Raven smiled up at him.

"I love you, too."

* * *

"Push." 

"I _am _pushing!" Raven replied irately, her face flushed and damp with perspiration. She panted at the effort it took to get her baby out, but the pain didn't faze her in the least. She was used to feeling more, actually.

"Yes, we know you're pushing, Mrs. Grayson, but if we don't get the baby out soon, you might hemorrhage and lose more blood than necessary," the doctor told her hurriedly, her hands supporting the head appearing between Raven's thighs. Raven rolled her eyes at his words, but she felt Robin's panic upon hearing what the woman had said through the intercom.

_Oh, fine_, she thought, _I'll push harder. Don't see why I can't just use my magic to bring the baby out,_ she ranted in the safety of her mind. _No… We had to do this the 'normal' way. I thought we agreed that nothing in our lives would be normal? Why am I going through with this plan again? Well, Richard won't really know that I used my powers to speed up this experience. He might just appreciate it, if his panic was anything to go by. Hold on… What the-?_

"Congratulations, Mrs. Grayson." The doctor's voice jarred her out of her thoughts. "You have a healthy baby girl."

"Uh, we're not done yet," she told the doctor, just as the nurse said, "We have another one!" Robin rushed in, not knowing that there was another baby on the way.

"Here." The doctor placed the blanket-wrapped baby in Robin's arms, and quickly went back to her previous position between Raven's legs.

"Why don't you go show the others our new baby girl?" Raven suggested, wanting the next baby to be a surprise. Robin nodded, planting a kiss on her forehead before carefully rushing out to show his daughter off. He never heard the doctor tell a smirking Raven.

"Push!"

* * *

_Been working on that one for almost two months. LOL! Sorry if it seemed so vague, or whatever else you readers think it had been, 'cause I didn't work on this for one straight day. I just decided to end it with a mischievous Raven. grins widely _

_Anyway, I added Cray, Raven's 'brother', as an introduction. I'm trying to write a long story. It's gonna be a Teen Titans and Danny Phantom crossover. It's a story that I've been rolling around in my head recently. Just giving you a heads up, although I won't be posting the story until I've finished the whole story. Tell me what you think about the idea. D ...I don't know how long it will take, but I promise to continue writing these little one-shots in the mean time. Cheers!_

_-Eris _


End file.
